Naruko's Student
by XXX-23
Summary: A femnaru(Natsumi)xKonohamru lemon oneshot set in the modern world


'Another boring day' thought a 16 year old high student while sitting on his desk. This kid had short spiky brown hair and black eyes and he stood at a height of 5 feet and 5 inches. His name was Sarutobi Konohamaru. He was a brilliant student, the best in his batch at Konoha High, the topmost school in the Land of Fire. It was being a regular boring day for him, following a routine is boring, especially when nothing new happens for a long time. He was gazing out of the window having free time as the teacher apparently had been late. Suddenly, the door to the classroom slid open silencing everyone in the class. The principal, Hatake Kakashi, entered the classroom. He was followed by a woman.

She was a beautiful young woman having a height of 5 feet and 7 inches. The woman had slender built. She had long sun kissed blonde hair which reached up to her thighs with two shoulder length bangs that framed the side of her beautiful face. She had bright blue eyes and fair skin. She had worn a button up white shirt along with a long skirt that reached her ankles and black sandals. A black clip parting her hair to the left keeping it out of her eyes. 'Beautiful' was the only thought that crossed Konohamaru's mind when he saw her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before. "This pretty lady here is a new teacher at our school. She will be your new homeroom teacher starting today" the principal said gaining everybody's attention. He then signalled the blonde lady to continue and went out of the class. "My name is Uzumaki Uchiha Natsumi and I will be your new homeroom teacher as Hatake-san stated. You can call me Natsumi-sensei or Uchiha-sensei or Uzumaki-sensei as you like. I hope I will be able to help you guys achieve your goals" said the now named Natsumi introducing herself. The class cheered for her which made her smile. "So then, lets starts with a little Q and A session" she continued and the class went on.

'Well the day wasn't that bad after all, Natsumi-sensei sure knows how to make a boring lecture exciting' thought Konohamaru on his way to home after school. 'And she is pretty too' he added in his thoughts. His train of thoughts was interrupted by his friend Udon who asked him what he thought of their new homeroom teacher. "She seems nice and intelligent" replied Konohamaru. Soon he reached home and went straight to his room in order to change his clothes. He was thinking about his new sensei all the time.

Natsumi on the other hand reached her home too. She was happy that her first day at her new job went well without any problems. She changed her clothes and was now wearing a high collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose fitting green dress and a pair of slippers. She went to the kitchen and made herself some tea. She returned to her room and sat on her bed. In front of her was a big photo of a handsome man with black hair and onyx eyes. This man was Natsumi's late husband and love of her life, Uchiha Sasuke. He had died in a plane crash 2 years ago while returning from a business trip. She had become unstable when she received the news, denying his death. Her godfather Jiraiya and godmother Tsunade had been there to comfort her at the time and help her repair her broken mind. It took a whole year for her to finally accept that her Sasuke was dead and she had to move on for her as well as his sake. From then on, she used to narrate her whole day in front of Sasuke's photo. It gave her the feeling that he is still there for her.

She sat there for an hour drinking her tea and narrating the day to Sasuke. She told him that the teachers were all nice to her and her new students were all good. "You know Sasuke; there is this one student in my class who reminds me of you. His name is Konohamaru. He is reserved and intelligent, just like you were when we were in school" she said to his photo remembering her student. She then finished her tea and made herself busy doing various household chores.

After Natsumi joined Konoha High, Konohamaru's eagerness to attend classes increased. He started paying attention to her lectures which showed a complete 180 degree turn of his attitude towards lectures. He started asking doubts to her which she was happy to clarify. He even went to her after classes before going home to clarify doubts. Natsumi was happy to help him as he reminded her of Sasuke. After few days, they exchanged phone numbers so that Konohamaru could call her in case he needed any help in his studies. One day Konohamaru sent her joke to which she replied with another. Konohamaru started sending her such messages on a regular basis.

Soon they started chatting on a daily basis regarding their daily life and as such and had become good friends. They shared their problems with each other. Konohamaru found out that Natsumi was 28 years old and had got married 3 years before. Natsumi also told him that her husband died in a plane crash just 1 year after their marriage. Konohamaru felt sad when she told him this. He tried to comfort her but she shrugged it off saying it was the thing of the past and Sasuke was still alive in her heart. Konohamaru too told her everything about him except one. During their time as friends, Konohamaru had come to know about Natsumi and he had developed feeling for her. But, he cannot tell her this, he didn't know how she will react and he didn't want to lose her.

One day it was raining heavily and Konohamaru was waiting in the campus for the rain to stop so he could go home. It was already late and all his friends and already left. He waited in the school after class to complete his project before time to gain extra credit. His parents had gone out of town and so he was in no hurry to return home. A red Audi A8 came and stopped in front of him. He knew it was Natsumi's car. Konohamaru knew one thing which even the principal didn't know. Natsumi was rich too; her husband had left her his whole property as well as business which was taken care of by her godfather Jiraiya as she had no knowledge of how to run it. She was teaching just because she liked to teach. Seeing the car stop in front of him, Konohamaru knew what she wanted. He got out of the shelter and quickly got himself inside the car.

He looked at her and said "Thank you Nat-sensei, if you hadn't come I would have to run my way home in this heavy rain". "No problem Konohamaru-kun, I did what any good friend would do" Natsumi replied smiling at him. She started the engine and drove out of campus towards Konohamaru's home as he was giving directions. "Why don't you come to my home for today Konohamaru-kun, your parents aren't home today and they won't be coming till tomorrow evening. I will like some company too" suggested Natsumi. Konohamaru thought about it for a moment and replied in a positive "I think I will take that offer Nat-sensei". Natsumi then changed directions and drove to her home. Both student and teacher made small talks along the way. Soon they reached her house.

It was a small two bedroom house with a garden and a parking lot. 'Maybe she doesn't like living in big mansions' Konohamaru thought on seeing her house. It was his first time going to her house. Once inside, Natsumi asked Konohamaru to sit on the couch while she changes her clothes. While Natsumi was changing, Konohamaru was seeing the various family photos decorating the wall. "Konohamaru-kun, you should change your clothes too. You cannot wear school uniform whole day" Natsumi called from behind him. He turned around to see Natsumi in her usual high collared sleeveless blouse and long violet dress. 'She looks so beautiful' Konohamaru couldn't help but think that. He blushed when he realised that he was staring at her and removed his gaze from her. He noticed she was holding a pair of shorts and a white shirt for him. He was wondering whose clothes they may be. "These are Sasuke's clothes" she said as if reading his mind. "The shorts may become three-fourths but the waist size should be pretty same as yours" she added. Konohamaru took the clothes and asked for a room to change. She directed him towards her room and he got changed in a few minutes. Natsumi made some snacks for them to eat. They then made some small talk about their day. "Would you like to play some games Konohamaru?" asked Natsumi. "Sure thing Nat-sensei" replied Konohamaru. They played some card games as well as some video games which she used to play with Sasuke whenever they got some time.

After some time they decided to play truth and dare. They were sitting on the couch and playing. They were having fun playing the game. It was Konohamaru's turn to decide "Truth" he decided. Natsumi decided to ask a question which had been in her mind ever since Konohamaru started to talk to her. She had been told that he never talked so much with anyone and never asked doubts. But when she joined school everything changed. So it was something that bothered her. "Konohamaru, do you like me" she asked. Konohamaru was taken aback by the sudden question but quickly got his wits together and answered her "Yes sensei, everybody likes you, you are a good teacher after all". "Not that Konohamaru. Do you like me more than a friend?" Natsumi clarified.

Konohamaru hesitated for a few moments. Seeing his hesitation Natsumi continued "I want the truth Konohamaru. I have been told that your attitude showed a total change since I became your teacher and I want to know why ii is like that". "To tell you the truth Nat-sensei, I am in love with you. You are the most beautiful and nicest woman I have ever seen. You have a good heart and has been the only person to care for me apart from my parents" admitted Konohamaru honestly. Natsumi couldn't believe her ears. Her favourite student has just admitted his feeling for her. "To be honest Konohamaru, I too have some feelings for you, but I don't know if they are romantic" replied Natsumi. "I do care for you deeply and want to see you happy" she said.

On hearing this, Konohamaru couldn't stop himself. He jumped over the table and tackled Natsumi to the couch, and smashed his lips on hers. Natsumi was shocked from the sudden action. Natsumi tried to get out of his grasp but she was having difficulty due to him being physically stronger than her. But a part of her wanted to give in the kiss; to accept the warmth he was providing. After some more efforts, she was able to push him back. Konohamaru opened his eyes to see that Natsumi had tears in her eyes. "What was that for Konohamaru?" she asked still crying. "I love you Nat-sensei, I wanted to show you how much I loved you when you confessed you had some feelings for me" replied Konohamaru. His voice carrying the worry he was feeling of what Natsumi will do now.

Natsumi sat there crying not giving any kind of response to her student. She wanted to love Konohamaru, his kiss had helped her clear her feelings towards him; the part of her that wanted to give into the kiss had made it clear; she too loved him. But it felt like she was betraying her husband whom she loved dearly too. Seeing the conflicting emotions on her face made Konohamaru more worried. He decided to help her clear her feelings.

"Did he love you" asked Konohamaru suddenly surprising her. She knew who he was talking about, her husband, but not the reason behind the question; she had told this to him before, many times in fact. "Yes, he loved me very much" she said looking at him with confusion. Seeing her confused face, he decided to make it clear. "Then he would want you to move forward, find another person who would love you the same as he used to. Please give me a chance Nat-sensei. I want to be that person. I love you, more than anything or anyone in this world. I want to share my happiness with you and take away your sadness." Konohamaru confessed his love again. Natsumi's tears had stopped by this point; she was staring in the eyes of Konohamaru. They were full of love, love only meant for her and nobody else. She was filled with sense of happiness seeing his love. She wanted to return it. She grabbed his face with her hands and leaned forward to kiss him and captured his lips in a loving kiss. The kiss was short but it conveyed her feelings to him.

He was overjoyed. "I love you too Konohamaru-kun, I was just not sure of my feelings. You helped me sort them out" Natsumi said breaking the kiss. They stared into each others' eyes for what felt like eternity to both of them and then slowly leaned forward towards each other. Their lips just centimetres away, "I love you" they both said simultaneously and then their lips met in a passionate kiss. Konohamaru licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she allowed happily. He entered his tongue in to her mouth and played with her tongue and explored her mouth with his tongue.

Natsumi was moaning into his mouth the whole time which excited him. He held her by her waist and made her sit on his lap while continuing to kiss her. He trailed his hands to her back and unzipped her dress while still kissing her. She helped him lower her dress to her waist. She then broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. They were filled with love and lust. She was in a similar state as well. "Let's go to the bedroom, Kono-kun" she said. Konohamaru held her by her waist and stood up. She crossed her legs behind him. He then took her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He stood above her and took off her dress and threw it aside. He noticed that she was wearing red panties. Konohamaru took off his shirt and again kissed her unzipping her blouse and taking it off of her revealing her matching red bra. He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck leaving red marks along the way.

Natsumi was moaning with pleasure. He moved downwards and kissed her left breast and then her right one, the part which was not covered by her bra. He unhooked her bra and removed it freeing her big round DD cup breasts. Konohamaru couldn't help but get even harder if it was possible, at the site of Natsumi's breasts. "Do you want to suck on them Kono-kun?" asked Natsumi. Konohamaru didn't reply verbally and latched on to her left breast, sucking on it while massaging the right one with his hand.

After sucking on the left one for some time, he repeated the action on her right one. Meantime Natsumi was unable to stop her moaning. She trailed her hands down his toned body and grabbed his manhood over his shorts eliciting a moan from him. She bit back her surprise on how big he was. He was 9 inches in length with a width of 3 inches and he was just 16 now! She continued to stroke his cock over his shorts while he was sucking on her breasts. When he stopped sucking her breasts, she then unbuttoned his shorts and took them off along with his boxers making him completely nude. She kissed him and made him sit on the bed with his legs kept apart from each other. She broke the kiss and trailed down while placing kisses his neck and body.

When she reached his manhood, she licked and kissed its head making Konohamaru moan from the pleasure. She licked his dick from top to bottom once before taking the head into her mouth and blowing on it. She started taking his dick into her mouth slowly and had reached up to half without gagging. She then started to move her head up and down sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. Konohamaru looked down to see that Natsumi was looking right at him while bobbing her head up at down his shaft and giving him a sultry look. Soon Konohamaru reached the end of his patience and held Natsumi by the back of her head before forcing her to take him in completely making her eyes widen from surprise. He then started fucking her mouth. After sometime he neared his orgasm. "I'm going to cum Nat-sensei" He warned her before emptying himself in her mouth after a couple more thrusts. He held her in the same position while cumming, forcing her to swallow his cum.

After coming down from his orgasmic bliss, he realized what he just did and felt embarrassed as well as worried if he hurt Natsumi. "Sorry, Nat-sensei, I don't know what came over me. You are not hurt, are you" Konohamaru enquired. Natsumi smiled at her student turned lover, "I am fine Kono-kun. I am just surprised that my Kono-kun has a violent side to him" she teased him. "You taste good too Kono-kun" she continued. Konohamaru couldn't help but blush from the compliment.

"Then it's my turn to taste you now" Konohamaru exclaimed before jumping on Natsumi and pinning her to the bed. He started trailing kisses down her body making her moan. Her moans caused his manhood to rise again. When he reached her womanhood, he kissed it over her panties and licked it once before removing them to reveal her pink pussy lips. He spread her legs and started placed soft kisses on her thighs and slowly made his way up towards her pussy all the while placing soft kisses and once he reached her pussy, he kissed it and inserted his tongue into her wet folds making her moan louder. He continued his assault on her pussy. Soon she orgasmed, releasing a torrent of fluids. Konohamaru happily slurped on her juices drinking it. It was the most amazing thing he had ever drunk. "Your taste is better Nat-sensei" Konohamaru said after drinking her juices.

He them climbed on to her and claimed her lips. He licked on her bottom lip asking permission to enter which she happily granted. He entered his tongue into her mouth and engaged into a battle with her tongue. Both were able to taste each other and thinking the same thing 'She/he tastes better'. Konohamaru broke the kiss and looked into her eyes asking for permission to unite them. Natsumi smiled at him. He was being such a gentleman. She leaned up and kissed him. She broke off quickly and asked "Does this answer your question". Konohamaru smiled and brought his dick near her pussy. She held it and guided it inside her wet folds. Once the head of his dick was inside, Konohamaru thrust his full length inside her in one push making her moan. He then took out his dick slowly until only the head was inside her and then thrust it back inside hitting her womb's entrance.

He continued his actions each time hitting the entrance to her womb. 'He is hitting my womb with his thrusts' thought Natsumi in pleasure. Konohamaru continued to fuck her slowly and in a loving manner. His each thrust was providing jolts of pleasure to both of them. She couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure. Konohamaru claimed her lips once again muffling her moans and kissed her passionately while fucking her pussy slowly and lovingly. "Fuck me harder Kono-kun" Natsumi pleaded breaking their kiss when she neared climax. Konohamaru acknowledged her request as he wanted to pleasure her and make her orgasm. He increased his pace of fucking her. His balls smashing with her ass each time he thrust in.

He stopped fucking her for a moment and brought her legs above his shoulders for easy access to her insides. He resumed fucking her pussy, harder than before, making Natsumi moan louder which each thrust. After fucking her in that position for some time, he neared his climax and warned her. "I am going to cum Nat-sensei" he warned. "Me too Kono-kun" Natsumi replied in between her moans. "Let's cum together; inside me" she exclaimed. With a few more thrusts, they climaxed at the same time screaming each others' name, when Konohamaru was able to enter her womb with his dick. He released a huge load inside her womb most probably painting her womb white from his cum.

Konohamaru took his dick out of her pussy and lay beside her and looked at his lover. She had a satisfied look on her face. Her long blonde hair was dishevelled but she still looked beautiful. Her pussy was leaking his cum and her juices staining the bed sheets. Natsumi turned to look at Konohamaru and asked "Was I your first Kono-kun". "Yes" Konohamaru admitted. "I am glad" she replied. "Aishiteru Kono-kun" Natsumi confessed bringing Konohamaru near her. She brought her lips near his before she kissed him chastely on the lips. She then placed her head on his chest using him as pillow. "Aishiteru Nat-chan" replied Konohamaru keeping her place by holding her waist with his hands. They both fell asleep in the same position too exhausted to do otherwise.


End file.
